


Les Casse Croute

by SenOwned



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-25 00:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20367337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenOwned/pseuds/SenOwned
Summary: Will Graham wants to know what makes Abel Gideon kill; Abel Gideon wants to know why Will Graham hasn't.





	Les Casse Croute

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is a retelling of the events of season 1 episode 6 (Entree) but instead of Will and Alana interviewing Abel Gideon it's just Will. And...y'know, dirtier.

* * *

“Shall we begin, Dr. Gideon?” 

Abel Gideon paced the short length of his cell, his eyes cast downward on the floor. A smile twitched on his lips, but he said nothing. Will cleared his throat, his question had caught a little as it came up. There was something incredibly familiar about Dr. Abel Gideon. The way his walk exuded confidence, albeit in a cage, and his physical mannerisms reminded him of something dark and inviting. 

“Dr...Gideon. Don’t hear that tossed around so lightly anymore. One can lose one’s personal accomplishments in a place like this,” Gideon answered, his eyes still on the floor. 

Will shifted uncomfortably in his seat. With a slight laugh, Gideon finally turned to look up at Will. The fluorescent lighting of the cell did no favors to Dr. Gideon’s middle-aged suburban appearance, but there was no denying the flash of animal hostility in his blue eyes. Will felt undone by his unrelenting gaze. 

“What effect were you hoping to have by killing the night nurse?” Will asked. He didn’t let himself look away from the wolfish man standing 4 feet away from him. 

Dr. Gideon grinned. “Excitement. Intrigue. Passion. Oh, but don’t get me wrong Mr. Graham, none of those  _ effects _ are for others’ benefits. Just mine.” 

Dr. Gideon leaned onto the bars of his cell, his hands gripping the edges of the metal bars. Will couldn’t help but notice the scabs on his knuckles where he had repeatedly hit them.  _ On the bars of his cage _ , Will thought,  _ or on the night nurse? _

“It excited you to kill her and you were intrigued by the passion it incited, is that right?”

“It excited me because it got me off,  _ Mr. Graham _ ,” Abel hissed. 

He was looking to make him uncomfortable, that much Will could gather. Will cursed himself internally for showing weakness at the beginning of the conversation. He made a mental note not to clear his throat again like a nervous substitute teacher. Gideon sat down in a chair in his cell and folded his arms across his chest. Will could see, just by the movement of his folded arms, that his breath had quickened. 

“Alright,  _ Dr. Gideon _ , care to explain exactly what ‘got you off’?” Will asked.

Gideon licked his lips; an almost childish action. “The look in someone’s eyes when you hurt them. And I mean  _ really  _ hurt them...it’s intoxicating. The fact that they’re in so much pain they can barely function, that their brains are working overtime just to get away, to do anything to get away from the pain...there’s nothing else like that.”

“You put your thumbs in her eye sockets. You couldn’t have seen that look for very long.”

Gideon laughed again. “You’re right, I did at that. Beautiful eyes, too. But not nearly as beautiful as the blood. And having it on my hands meant I could get a taste in.” 

He brought his hands up to his lips and inserted his thumb and pointer finger into his mouth for just a moment, his eyes fluttering closed. Gideon spread his legs a little in his chair and Will could see the growing outline of his erection. Will darted his eyes quickly, but not before Gideon had opened his own and seen his reaction. 

“Shyness, Mr. Graham,” he spread his legs wider, “is a good look on you. I would have thought you’d be used to this kind of thing in your field?”

Will forced himself to look Gideon back in the eyes. His expression had changed to one virile arousal. 

“C..can you tell me why you chose to pierce the body after you killed her? If you are the ripper, shouldn’t you have done it while she was still awake?”

Gideon had began to move his hand over his erection in small, tight circles. His hips arched every few seconds or so. 

His voice was breathier when he finally spoke, “don’t give me the semantics, it was better than any other penetration I could have experienced at that moment. The way objects enter the body so readily. Like the flesh wants it. Like it wants to bleed.” 

Slowly, Gideon let his erection out from the fly of his prison pants, and groaned. Will felt words catch in the back of his throat again. Dr. Gideon’s cock wasn’t big, but it wasn’t small either. He spit in the palm of his hand and wrapped it around the base, slicking his cock with his own saliva. His erection was so pronounced that it almost looked like it hurt him. Will felt a twinge of something in his lower abdomen as he stared at Gideon.

“Dr. Gideon, I can’t allow…”

“Fuck, Graham. You want to feel like this too, I can see it in your eyes. You want your little FBI cock to get hard just at the idea of sliding a knife into someone” Gideon interjected, harshly. 

He moved his hand up and down on himself a bit faster, the sheen from his saliva shining off his cock as he did so. Will could only shake his head. He felt a darkness enveloping him, right there-right behind his eyes. 

“Y’know I came right when I killed my wife. I heard that sputter of wet, last breath escape her lips and I couldn’t stand it anymore. I couldn’t fucking stand it,” Gideon moaned between sharp breaths. 

“No, no, I don’t want that…” Will’s thoughts trailed off as he watched in horrified fascination. 

Abel Gideon cried out as he orgasmed, his ejaculate spilling on his hand and prison uniform. He continued to pump down on his cock until every last drop was spent. He sighed deeply and then brought his hand back up to his mouth, licking the cum greedily. 

Will Graham’s chair clattered behind him as he stood abruptly, his hands shaking. 

“Enjoy the show, Mr. Graham?”

* * *


End file.
